1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of pet doors and is directed to a device adapted to be mounted in a window and comprising a pet-specific identification component and a powered door. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved automatic pet door device designed to be easily installed and deinstalled in a variety of locations with only minimal structural modification required, with features allowing only designated pets to use the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pet door devices have been well-know in the field. Early pet door devices were mounted in doors or cut into walls, and consisted of a door panel hinged at the top edge and operated by the pet applying a force against the door panel to allow for through passage. While these early devices permitted pets egress and ingress without the need for owner attention, any animal (or even children or intruders) could pass through the pet door. Subsequent designs sought to incorporate various locking mechanisms with corresponding keys, to allow only certain pets access. Other devices employed power, to allow the pet door to be opened and closed with resort to the pet applying a force against the door panel. In all of these designs, however, the pet door device is a permanent fixture; once installed, it cannot be removed without extensive repair work needed.
The prior art discloses various pet door devices. One example of a prior art pet door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,215 (Needham), issued on Oct. 19, 1999. This patent discloses a one- and two-way pet screen door kit for installation in an existing screen door or window screen. This device uses magnetic latches to control access. It also makes use of a ramp for above-ground installations. This device necessarily involves structural modifications to the screen door or window screen for installation purposes. It also does not make use of a pet-specific identification device; any animal carrying a magnetic key will be provided access. The door is also not powered, relying on contact by the animal to push it open.
A device which improves on the concept disclosed in '215 (Needham) is U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,911 (Reid), issued on Nov. 7, 2000. '911 (Reid) discloses a pet door providing access via a door with a locking/unlocking mechanism activated by a pet-specific key device consisting of a tuned receiver and a signal transmitting key. This allows individual pets to be identified for access, whereby a simple magnetic key permits access to any pet carrying a magnetic key. However, the other deficiencies noted in '215 (Needham) remain with '911 (Reid). Moreover, by utilizing a signal transmitting key, the key device in '911 (Reid) may be overly large and uncomfortable for a pet to wear, and may also present safety concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,516 (Bonge), issued Feb. 16, 1999, discloses a remotely operated pet door which automatically opens under its own power when it receives a signal from an ultrasonic transmitter worn by a pet. This device represents yet another improvement over the concepts disclosed above, in that the door is powered. It does not address the other deficiencies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,900 (Solowiej), issued Jan. 12, 1993, discloses an automatic pet door having a vertically moving door activated by a radiation transmitter worn by the pet. This device is similar in concept to '516 (Bonge), except it uses radio signals instead of ultrasonic signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,739 (Small), issued on Oct. 2, 2001, discloses a powered automatic pet door using a combination of a pet-specific identification device, a weight sensor, and a motion sensor to control access. The identification device may be implanted subcutaneously in the body of the pet. It also utilizes an interface to a home security system. This device resolves many of the deficiencies present in the prior art. However, it still necessarily involves structural modifications to a door or wall for installation purposes.
None of the foregoing devices utilize a mounting system adapted for easy installation and deinstallation in ordinary double-hung windows. Nor do the foregoing devices disclose a platform system enabling pets to access the device when it is mounted in out of the way locations or is otherwise inconvenient to the floor or ground. It is an objective of this invention to provide a new and improved automatic pet door device adapted for window mounting. Other objectives of this invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.